New Daughter and New Hope
by lollypop queen
Summary: Pitch is lonely when his daughter doesn't want him anymore. He took Sophie to be his new daughter. Will the guardians be able to save her or will she be Princess of Nightmare? WARNING : FIRST time at this please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

New Daughter and New Hope

Hey! This is my first time doing a ROTG fanfic so please don't judge me too hard. In this fic, Mother Nature's name is Seraphina Pitchiner. Please comment, follow and favorite; thanks! See you at the bottom.

Chapter one: Kidnapped

In Pitch's lair he sat on his throne planning his revenge...but how? He knew he wanted get back at all the guardians and those stupid kids; mostly the last believer. When he was still thinking of a plan his daughter, Seraphina comes in.

Seraphina Pitchiner wasn't just the Boogeyman's daughter she was Mother Nature as well.

"Father I wish to speak to you," she said.

The King of Nightmares came back to the present when he heard her voice, "Yes, what is it darling?" He inquired

She really didn't want to do this to her own father, but it had to be done. Taking a breath, Seraphina declares, "I don't want to be a family anymore."

Pitch gasped, "W-what? Why?"

The woman sighed, "Because I don't want to be reminding that I'm related to the fool who tried to drown the world in darkness and fear."

"This fool would've won if the last believer didn't exist," he grumbled.

"Well it didn't work like, that did it?" she asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

"Please don't do this Seraphina, please I'm begging you!" He cried.

Seraphina waved at him before turning her back on him "It's already been dealt with, from now on whatever you do it won't shine badly on my name anymore, goodbye Mister Black." Done with her ex-father, Mother Nature disappeared into thin air. The King of Nightmares hadn't rage or wept over the events that transpired; but, even still a single tear slipped down his cheek showing how he felt.

'Doesn't matter I'm going get my revenge! No matter what,' he thought viciously. Getting up, Pitch strode over to his globe it was dark (as always) nobody believed in him.

In Asia, không.

Africa? Non.

Nien in Europe as well.

Pitch continued to search his globe; First, his powers were nearly non-existent, next, no one believed in him and finally, his daughter-well, ex-daughter, no wanted him.

"My life is amazing," he sneered voice dripping with sarcasm.

South America was another não.

"And Finally! In North America n-Wait, what?" Pitch whispered in confusion.

Did he just see a light in America? Squinting, he sees the light was little but it was bright. "I must be going crazy," he awed.

As Pitch looked closer to see where this believer originated, he gaped. Who was it? This little light came from Burgess? Signaling for a nightmare, the King of Nightmares decided to see who this little believer was.

{Burgess, PA}

In a pink painted room with a toy scattered floor; the little believer was asleep in her bed, thumb stuck soundly in her mouth. Everyone in the house was fast asleep.

Pitch watched hidden in the darkest corner of the two year old's room; taking a step closer to her, he saw her and baby-fat rounded cheeks and chubby fingers. Everything was a mess, but now it would all be good with this child who could replace his ex-daughter.

'Sophie will be my new daughter and she going to help me take down those guardians,' he thought madly.

Moving the rest of the way, Pitch picked the girl up with loving hands. "Come, princess you and I are going to destroy the guardians; won't that be nice?" He coos at the still sleeping toddler.

He vanished from the room with his new daughter in hand and back to his lair.

{North Pole}

The North Pole, finally done with Christmas, was not as crazed as it had been earlier in the day.

"We did a good job once again," the Russian man cheered.

All the elves and Yetis echoed Santa's cheers just as happy to have the holiday done. With everyone partying in the North Pole, North invited all the guardians to come and join them.

"Easter does a better job," a certain Easter bunny mumbled.

"Sure, but which is more important," North throws back.

The Tooth Fairy could see another argument about to start and neutralized it, "You've done it again, North!" She compliments

Sandman raised his hand conjuring a large gold banner of sand that said congrats.

"Not too bad old man," Jack agreed with a grin.

While the guardians were enjoying their party, little did they know Sophie was missing.

Thanks for reading, please review!

Bye! Love ya, lollypop queen :)


	2. Chapter 2

New Daughter and New Hope

Hey stars~! I'm glad you guys like this story I was scared that no one would read it and I would have to delete it and start over again. :(

Chapter 2: Search

Jamie was woken by a loud scream and jumped out of bed. He groaned of the pain in his head, by his groan his Great Dean, Abby woke up as well.

The eight year old ran to the source of the noise with his dog right behind him; only to find his mom crying in the living room. It was very odd to see his mother crying; he could only recall her doing so once before, when dad divorced her.

'Sophie didn't know him. I'm just glad Sophie doesn't have to see mom like this…..Where is Sophie?' he thought.

"Mom what's wrong? And where's Sophie?" Jamie asked.

His mother struggled to pause in her wailing to tell her son. His mother cried, "Jamie s-someone took S-Sophie!"

'What who would do this? Who did it!?' Jamie thought furious

"Mom we need tell the police, right? I'll ask my friends to help search," Jamie said, "We'll find Sophie."

His mom wiped her tears away, realizing her son was right. They would find Sophie with the good people of Brugess to help them.

Jamie's mom took a deep breath, "Your right Jamie we'll find Sophie. I'll call the police and you and your friends can go start searching-but bring their parents with them!"

'I'll find you Sophie because I'm you big brother,' Jamie told himself as he went to throw on a warm jacket.

{Pitch's Lair}

Sophie woke up. She was in a fluffy black bed in a very black room. "Where'm I?" she mumbled.

Pitch looked at her in one of the corner in the room. 'Why am I so NERVOUS? He pondered. Then he took a deep breath before speaking to the child, "You are at your new home Sophie, "Pitch said.

The blond tried to find where the voice was coming from, "Who am I?" Suddenly deep glittery of black sand came in there stood The King of Nightmares.

The two year old paused, "You the boogeyman." Remember, you did say she was two; make sure her speech comes off as such.

The king of nightmare was more than happy with the answer, "Yes that's right, but I have another name; the name's Pitch," he said as he picked her up.

The small girl repeated, "Pitch."

The man nodded, "That's right."

{Brugess, PA}

"SOPHIE!" Jamie yelled in the woods. Everyone in Burgess was trying their best to find the little girl. The big brother yelled again, "SOPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The eight years old groaned, 'where are you Sophie?' he desperately wondered. Walking along, he bumped into Jack Frost.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" the winter spirit asked at his scrunched features. He knew something was wrong by the little boy's eyes was mixed with worry and fear in it.

The boy looked at him, "Sophie has been missing since last night and everyone is helping-which is great, but I'm worry about Sophie. She's my little sister and I promised I'd protect her but I failed," Jamie babbled, attempting to calm down before he burst into tears again.

"Hey kiddo everything is going to be fine. Let's go back to Sophie's room again maybe there will be some clues, yeah? Jack comfortingly suggested.

Jamie nodded and the two went to Jamie's house, upon entering it, Jack could easily tell something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Jamie inquired anxiously.

The winter spirits came to a window in Jamie's sister's room. He saw some black glittery sand dust lining the ledge,' Pitch!' promptly coming to mind. The white haired teen knew he had to let the other guardians.

"I think I know who it is Jamie, I have to tell the other guardians," he said opening the window.

"Wait Jack who is it?" eight years old pleaded.

The teen didn't want to tell Jamie that it was Pitch then the child would panic even more, but Jamie had every right to know because that monster took his little sister. "It's Pitch Black," he said before he flew away.

{North Pole}

When Jack came in all guardians were already.

"Guys Pitch is back," Jack told them.

Bunnymund said, "We know that."

The whited haired youth looked at him, "He also kidnapped Sophie."

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello stars! I JUST WANT SAY THANKS TO MY EDITOR SHE AMAZING BECAUSE SHE CAN UNDERSTAND MY TERRIABLE ENGLISH. PULS THIS IS CHAPTER 3~! YAY

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble

{North Pole}

The Easter bunny didn't want to only murderer Pitch black, but put his head on a spike-or something similar; to show the world what happens to people who mess with his believers.

"This is a problem Sophie's not only missing;" North said, "but her life as human will vanish and she'll become the darkness of childhood."

The guardians' gasped, though Jack didn't understand, "What? But doesn't she have to die?"

The tooth fairy looked at him sadly, "Her life as a human will be gone and she'll be alive, but nobody will remember her. Sophie will likely later on, with Pitch's help, destroy childhood just by using boys' and girls' dreams against them. We wouldn't be able to save her or the children then."

The winter spirit was surprised and crushed, 'I promised Jamie I would help find and save Sophie.'

"But why would he pick Sophie? Couldn't he just use any kid?" Jack asked.

The Russian nodded, "It's probably that he wanted someone who believes in him."

Bunnymund looked away from the group, "Or use a kid that's been in constant contact with us."

There was a pause, but then, something odd happened; a gust of wind blew in delivering Mother Nature. Seraphina did.

Mother Nature said, "Sorry it's my entire fault."

The Russian laughed," Good job. Now that coward doesn't have family now."

"No not good job. I think Pitch has the Sophie girl to replace me," she said.

The guardians looked at her. Then she explains what happen to her father and she did. Bunnymund lost it Pitch put Sophie in danger, HIS Sophie.

"Please let me fix this. Please let me help," she pleaded.

The Easter bunny got up, not saying anything.

"Where are you going?" jack asked annoyed. They have to save Sophie and he's walking away.

Bunnymund didn't answer and made a hole to go back home. He had to because he knew he would something he would regret, "I follow him," jack said leaving.

The rest of the Guardians let Seraphince join to stop Pitch. After Sandy and Santa left the meeting room. The only ones left were Toothiana and Seraphince.

The fairy took a deep breath before she said anything," Why did you do it? Don't you care about his feelings?"

The ebony want to ignore her question, "The reason was simple I don't want to be related to somebody who was about to ruin the cycle of childhood."

Toothiana almost lost it," That's doesn't answers the questions. Don't you care about his feeling? Don't you have a heart?"

Mother Nature disappeared into leaves; before she go she said, "That's my business."

{Warren}

Bunnymund was painting some eggs to calm down. 'It would fun to paint them with my little ankle biter,' he thought wistfully.

Jack walked up to him, "What are you doing? Painting eggs like that! You make me think you don't care about Sophie at all!"

The rabbit stood up and stared at him, "I do! I do care about her...Maybe I should have never liked her, maybe Sophie would safe then..."

The winter spirit gaped, having never thought that maybe the Pooka had bottled up his emotions. "Well since we can't go back in time, we need fix this," Jack smiled and stretched out his hand to the rabbit and smirked.

"Right," Bunnymund replied taking the hand.

The two went into the hole to the North Pole. When they got back everyone was at meeting table.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's save the Ankle biter!" the Australian shouted.

'Pitch you're going feels a whole lot of pain,' Jack thought gleefully as he listened to the battle plan.

{New York City}

Pitch Black was having fun for once. It was in the middle of the night and the King of Nightmare was playing is hide and seek. "Got you Sophie," he chuckled hugging the giggling blonde. As they were about to go home, Pitch considered teaching Sophie something.

"Hey Sophie do you want know how make a nightmare?" he asked her.

The Blonde knew what a nightmare and remembered how scared they make her, she shook her head. Pitch picked her up," Trust me it's fun. The kids won't feel scared."

Sophie frowned, but nodded after a moment If Pitch said it was fun then it had to be.

They went to the apartment 209 where a little girl slept and she looked to be the same age as Jamie.

"All you have to do is to touch the golden sand," he whispered to the toddler.

Sophie did that and the girl's dream of her and her dog; unexpectedly took the turn towards being a nightmare, her dream dog dying because of this.

Pitch picked her up again," Good job." He praised before whisking them away. Neither noticing how her dirty blond hair turned a shade darker...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain

It's been a week since Sophie kidnapped. Everyone in Burgess was trying to find the little girl, but the hope of some was beginning to vanish.

Jamie's mother wanted to find her little girl; she wanted her in her arms and she wanted to hug her and never let her go. Soon, though, the mother changed and she went to the local bar to drink her guilt away. Jamie on the other hand, felt guilty for not protecting her, but he kept looking for his little sister.

"Sophie," he said.

His hands were going numb, it was late and snow began to fall around him, his rich brown hair sparkling with snowflakes "SOPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The eight-year-old's voice hoarse from his daily cry.

'Sophie I should of been a good brother, I should of kept you safe. I already lost dad and I'm about to lose mom; I can't lose you too..." he thought as he wiped away his tears, before trudging home.

{North Pole}

All the guardians were in North's sleigh. Sadly for Bunnymund he had to go through this again, but he would ride the sleigh twenty times over if it meant he could get his little ankle biter back.

According to Seraphina, Pitch was most likely making his way to France because he kept her there as a child. Toothiana checked it out and she told them her Eastern branch said some of the children were having nightmares.

{Pairs, France: Pitch}

Pitch and Sophie were having a great time here in France; they played and Pitch even taught his daughter some French words. Night beginning to fall, the Boogeyman realized it was time to get to work; usually Pitch would make Sophie help him, but the girl looked so tired. So he let her sleep, while he made some nightmares in Paris.

The King of Nightmares went to a little boy's room, the floors littered with books and toys. Pitch gracefully walked over it all to the child, eyes trained on the golden sand dust floating above the boy's head. Just as he was about to touch the sand, he felt a sword on his neck, 'so they finally caught up huh?' He thought.

In one swift movement he went under the bed and he popped into an alleyway and when he walked out of the alleyway he was hit with a snowball.

"Pitch we've been looking for you," Bunnymund growled.

The man looked at him, "Really, what do you want? A carrot?"

Then the tooth fairy glared at him," No we want Sophie back."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have that brat. Why would I?" Pitch lied. 'They will not have her!' he thought angrily.

Jack hissed," Don't lie Pitch we know you have her."

"Well then you should know I won't give her up then," Pitch declared.

Then he made a scythe from his nightmare sand and swung it at the guardians.

Jack stepped up and used his staff to block the scythe; Jack panted, "Why are you doing this? Why don't you let her go?"

Pitch grunted, "I want to believed in and she's my only hope."

Pitch then summoned his nightmares. The monsters fought the other guardians while Pitch was fight jack. The king slung his scythe at Jack causing the teen to fall unconscious.

"Jack!" yelled Mother Nature.

The ebony-haired womanvquickly took out the nightmares she was fighting and raced to save Jack. "Father I'm sorry for disowning you, but that does not mean you can kidnap a child, please let her g-"

She couldn't continue her speech because of Pitch's scythe was touching her neck.

Pitch chuckled evilly," Seraphina you are more naive than the Guardians. But, I'll give you a warning; go anywhere near MY Sophie and I will kill you just like the Guardians."

He returned his scythe to its original nightmare sand state and called his nightmares back and vanished into the darkness.

{Pitch's Lair}

The King of Darkness was worn out; he used all his powers to fight off those stupid guardians and HER.

When he walked in his lair he felt something attach itself to his leg. There he saw his cute, little-now ebony-haired-girl. Pitch picked her up, "Hello princess what are you still doing up?"

"Didn't see daddy when I woke up. Me got scared," mumbled Sophie.

Pitch whispered, "Don't worry daddy's here now."

The Nightmare King was surprised that Sophie had called him daddy, bu Pitch relaxed with her in his arms. He felt all warm inside; it was odd to have a feeling he'd previously held for only his traitor-daughter, but he wasn't too bothered by it he decided.. 'After I get through with guardians. It'll be just you and I,' The man thought carrying his daughter to bed.

Thanks for reading please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hope

Jamie woke up, the sunlight's rays dancing on his face. 'It's been a week and three days since Sophie was taken and Jack hasn't come back to tell me anything. Mom has been going to the bars more and more,' he thought rolling onto the other side of the bed. After a long sigh the brunette boy got out of bed and started his daily routine.

When the eight year old got down stairs he saw his mom making pancakes.

"Morning mom," he said; sitting down at the table

His mother smiled, "Morning Jamie what are going to do today?"

The eight year old bit into a piece of the pancake, "'m goin' to look for Sophie."

"Oh is she a new friend of yours made?" she asked.

Jamie looked at her in shocked, "Your daughter, my little sister Sophie," he said finally choked out.

His mother looked at him oddly then she laughed,"Ah Jamie! You are so creative!."

The boy again gaped, "She's two; has blonde hair with bangs that get in the way of her eyes, she likes bunnies and dislikes taking baths. That Sophie."

Jamie's mother stared at him oddly, "Jamie, I think I'd know if I had another kid around here-especially since that means I would have given birth to them."

'WHAT IS GOING ON?!' Jamie thought desperately.

After the weird breakfast with his mother; Jamie went to the meeting place in the woods, where he found his friends.

"Hey guys are you ready to find Sophie?" Jamie asked.

The five friends look at him strangely; "Who's that?" Cupcake asked.

'Now things are getting out of hand,' Jamie thought, "You know, my little sister! Come on guys this isn't funny." He snapped.

"Jamie you don't have a sister," said Pippa.

'What is going on?!' Jamie mentally shouted as all his friends leave him in the woods to go play.

{North Pole}

Jack groaned when he woke up from the throbbing pain in hiss head. A little more awake, he realized he was in one of North's Workshops many bedrooms.

"Oh Jack you're okay!" Toothiana shouted, rushing over and giving him a hug.

"What happened did we…did we get Sophie?' he asked worriedly.

The tooth fairy looked sadly at him, "I'm so sorry b-but we didn't."

The teen hugged her as she cried, "Shh, its okay we'll get her back."

After Toothiana calmed down the two went to meeting room, and they took their seats.

"That is insane!" Yelled Mother Nature.

Santa frowned, "Maybe. But, you're only one who can go in and out of his lair without being noticed."

Seraphina scoffed, "If you've forgot that man wants me dead if I so much as get near his child."

"I'll go with you," Jack spoke up.

The ebony-haired woman was surprised, "Fine, Jack let's go then."

She grabbed his hand leaving to her ex-father's lair.

{Pitch's lair}

Sophie woke up from her slumber; she looked to see if her daddy was there. Sadly he wasn't, the ebony-haired child rolled off her bed and happily found treats on the nightstand. She than walked to the newly lit up globe taking her chance, Seraphina slowly walked over to her, "Hello there, are you Sophie?" she asked.

The two-year-old nodded, "Who you?"

"My name is Seraphina and this is Jack. We came here to take you home," she smiled.

"Home?" the small girl questioned.

Jack nodded, "Yes home. Don't you want to see your mommy and Jamie?"

Sophie shook her head, "I no have a mommy, only daddy."

Jack was shocked,"W-what did she say?" He gasped.

"Jack it's getting worse, we have to bring her back," Mother Nature hissed

The white-haired teen nodded, "Sophie do you want to play a game?"

The child nodded with pleasure,"Yeah!"

"To play you have to come with us," jack said.

The two-year-old halted for a moment, "I can't, daddy say no."

"Don't worry we'll come back before he notices," Jack lied.

There was no way he's letting that creep keep the little girl, He's going make sure that Sophie ends up at home safe with her mother and brother.

'Jamie's most likely worried,' Jack thought, considering he hasn't seen his first believer in some time.

"Okay," Sophie said taking Jack's hand.

Seraphina, Sophie, and Jack left the dark lair; leaving nothing behind.

**Love ya ~!**

**Lollypop Queen**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
